Disoriented
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Disaat hal yang sudah biasa terjadi lalu tiba-tiba hal tersebut menghilang, rasanya jadi sedikit aneh dan menyesakkan. Seperti yang dirasakan Hermione disaat Draco berhenti mengganggunya. Rasanya kosong. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa mungkin sesungguhnya Hermione menginginkan keberadaan Draco? / DraMione/ Warning Inside/ One-shot


Haaai semuaaa. Riku balik lagi niih. Tapi di fandom berbedaa :D kali ini Harry Potter! Dengan pair Dramione kesayangan saya. Hahaha.

Saya bikin judulnya Disoriented sesuai dengan kebingungan saya nyari judul apaan. Huahaha. Tapi inti ceritanya emang tentang kebingungan Hermione, kok. jadi cukup nyambung lah ya. Huehehe.

Nah, daripada saya banyak bacot, mulai aja ya? Silahkan menikmati, reader-reader sekaliaaan!

000

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling

Disoriented © asli hasil imajinasi saya

Pairing:

Draco-Hermione (Sedikit Draco-Ginny tapi saya setia sama Dramione kok. Hahaha)

Genres:

Romance-Friendship

Warning:

OOC(Draco disini sengaja saya buat _gentle_ dan _so sweet_. _No offense_ :D), Typo's, dan hal-hal lain-lainnya

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Voldemort sudah lenyap. Hogwarts sudah diperbaiki dan sudah bisa digunakan kembali. Para penyihir yang 'bersangkutan' sudah memaafkan para _Death Eaters._ Keadaan di dunia sihir sudah kembali tenang dan tentram. Begitupula keadaan di Hogwarts. Tak ada lagi perbedaan darah. Semacam, _Mud-Blood, _atau mungkin- _Pure-Blood, _bahkan _Half-Blood, _Sudah dihapuskan. Bahkan keadaan antar asrama –seperti antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin- yang biasanya tak begitu akur(bahkan bisa dikatakan buruk sekali) sudah mulai membaik.

Para murid tahun 7 yang tak bisa mengikuti kelas-kelas mereka –karena perang tentunya- diperbolehkan untuk mengulang. Hal itu membuat mereka (para murid tahun 7) bergabung ke kelas-kelas murid tahun 6 yang sudah naik tingkat.

Kelas Hermione hari ini sudah berarkhir. Hari ini dia ingin melewatkan waktu berharga di sore harinya yang indah di perpustakaan dengan 'teman-teman' sejatinya. Namun harinya yang indah(menurutnya) diusik oleh kedatangan sesosok manusia berambut _blonde_ berantakan yang menyebalkan. Walau dia sudah berubah, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Ternyata kau, Granger," sapanya. Hermione memutar bola matanya malas. Moodnya hancur.

"Ya ya, baiklah Malfoy. Mau apa kau disini?" tanya Hermione sarkastik. Entah dia lupa atau bagaimana, bahwa mereka sedang ada di perpustakaan. Tempat umum.

Draco Malfoy menatap Hermione tajam. Mungkin tersinggung.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini setelah aku melihat surat kepemilikanmu atas perpustakaan ini," sindir Draco sambil duduk diatas kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari Hermione.

Hermione kembali memutar bola matanya.

Karena malas membalas perkataan Draco, Hermione kembali berkutat dengan buku Ramuannya. Begitu juga dengan Draco yang memang berencana tidak terlalu menghiraukan tingkah Hermione.

Setelah beberapa menit, Hermione mulai gelisah dengan suasana hening diantara mereka. Tunggu? Gelisah? Kenapa harus gelisah? Akhir-akhir ini memang ia sering gelisah ketika berdekatan dengan Malfoy. Semenjak Malfoy berhenti mengganggu dan menjelek-jelekkannya. Semenjak Malfoy berubah menjadi lebih pendiam dan _cool _–hah apa?! _Cool? _Hermione Granger berpikir bahwa Malfoy _cool_? Pasti dia sudah makin tidak waras. Tapi bila sikapnya tenang begitu, dia memang _cool_ sih. Apa-hah! Hentikan! Hentikan semua pemikiran itu! Hermione membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Apa kau sudah mulai gila, Granger? Membenturkan kepalamu ke meja. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku," protes Draco sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan dan menatap Hermione kesal. Hermione membalas tatapan Draco. Kelabu betemu coklat madu.

Terdiam beberapa saat.

Hermione merona.

Seketika, Hermione mengalihkan wajahnya kembali kearah buku perpustakaan yang dipinjamnya.

Oh tidak. Ini gawat.

_Malfoy pasti melihat yang tadi_. Pikir Hermione.

Terang saja, lihatlah raut wajah kaget Draco Malfoy itu.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku 'Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam Edisi Ke-tiga' ditangannya. Suasana menjadi canggung. Tak lama kemudian Draco berdiri dari duduknya, meletakkan buku yang dibacanya ke rak, lalu pergi dari perpustakaan. Meninggalkan Hermione yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya dibuku Ramuan tebalnya –menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

_Sial_.

000

"Baiklah anak-anak. Sekian untuk pelajaran hari ini. Tugas untuk kalian adalah essai sepanjang satu meter mengenai ramuan Amortentia. Terima kasih," ujar Profesor Slughorn sambil keluar dari ruangannya. Entah mau kemana dia.

Para murid menggerutu pelan. Tapi setidaknya, Profesor Slughorn jauh lebih baik daripada Profesor Snape yang selalu memberi tugas sepanjang tiga meter.

Para muridpun mulai berhamburan dari dalam kelas menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Kali ini Hermione kembali sendiri karena Ginny tidak mengikuti kelas ramuan. Blaise juga sudah pergi dengan Theodore Nott. Ron dan Harry entah berada dimana. Hermione menghela napas pelan. Dia menyusuri lorong-lorong penuh murid di Hogwarts sambil mencari-cari Ginny, kalau ada.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi buku-buku yang berjatuhan. Dari suara debumannya yang cukup keras, Hermione dapat menyimpulkan bahwa buku-buku itu cukup tebal.

Hermione mencari-cari si asal suara. Setelah menemukannya, ia tercekat kaget.

"Itu, Ginny dan Malfoy?" batin Hermione. Entah kenapa perasaan aneh mulai menyelimutinya.

Lorong tempat Hermione berada kini cukup sepi. Hanya ada dia(yang tengah bersembunyi), dua orang anak Hufflepuff yang lewat, seorang anak Ravenclaw(yang juga sedang numpang lewat), Ginny, dan tentu saja Draco.

Draco memungut buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai itu dengan mantra, lalu memberikan tiga buah buku tebal bersampul biru pada Ginny.

"Maaf dan ini bukumu," ujar Draco datar. Ginny tampak salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Draco Malfoy mau mengambilkan buku milik anak Griffindor dan meminta maaf dengan cukup sopan! Ah, ya. Ginny melupakan hukum tak tertulis bahkan tak terlihat tentang perbedaan asrama mereka yang sudah dihapuskan.

Ginny menerima buku-buku miliknya. "Terima kasih."

"Bukan masalah," sahut Draco sambil mengangkat bukunya yang ikut berserakan tadi. Draco berjalan menjauh.

Ginny pun ikut berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Namun memang nasib sedang buruk, Ginny terpeleset dan ia kembali jatuh dengan ketiga buku tebalnya yang kembali jatuh berserakan.

Draco berbalik memandang Ginny, melihat kondisi mengenaskan gadis Weasley itu dari kejauhan.

"Kau sial sekali hari ini ya, Weasley," ujar Draco sambil tertawa pelan.

Wajah Ginny sudah benar-benar merah kini. Untunglah ia jatuh sambil menelungkup. Malu sekali. Apalagi ditertawakan oleh manusia sangat menyebalkan dari Slytherin didepannya. Walau sekarang sikapnya sudah lebih baik.

Draco berjalan kearah Ginny, meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya.

"Perlu bantuan?" tawar Draco sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Ginny kaget. Makin kaget. Sifat manusia didepannya ini berubah-ubah. Tadi baik, lalu menyebalkan, lalu baik lagi?

Draco tersenyum.

Sedangkan Hermione sendiri sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya. Apakah Draco ingin mengerjai Ginny? Atau hanya ingin membantu? Atau... jangan-jangan Draco menyukai Ginny?

Hermione merasakan dadanya sesak. Ah, masa sih, Draco suka Ginny? Tunggu. Tunggu. Kalau memang iya, kenapa malah Hermione yang repot?

Ginny bangkit tanpa menerima uluran tangan Draco. Diapun memungut bukunya. Berusaha untuk mengacuhkan Draco.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Mau kemana Weasley?"

Pertanyaan Draco yang satu itu sukses membuat si Weasley bungsu ini merinding. _Mau apa sih dia?_ Pikir Ginny.

"Perpustakaan. Lagipula, apa pedulimu Malfoy?" ujar Ginny tanpa niat ingin memberitahu Draco.

"Well, hanya ingin bertanya," jawab Draco sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau harus lebih hati-hati."

Draco pun beranjak ke arah tumpukan bukunya lalu mulai berjalan menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan.

Hermione merasa tubuhnya terbakar. Sejak kapan Draco sebaik itu dengan perempuan. Apalagi, Ginny Weasley?

Hermione berbalik menjauhi Ginny yang masih terpaku dengan langkah yang kasar. Sial. Sial. Draco benar-benar mengacau!

Tunggu. Apa... apa dia cemburu?

000

"Ouch! Perhatikan langkahmu, Granger!"

Hermione terperanjat. Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Gadis itu tidak ingat bahwa ia baru saja menaiki tangga. Alhasil, terdapat kubik menurun dan tentu saja ia kehilangan pijakan.

"Ah-!"

Hermione menutup matanya. Lumayan kali ya, jatuh di ketinggian segini, pikirnya konyol. Kapan lagi masuk Hospital Wing dengan tulang-tulang patah karena jatuh dari tangga? Sekalian tahun ketujuh... Mungkin bukan masalah besar...

"Granger!"

Hermione sudah siap akan tumbukan di punggungnya, namun sesuatu menariknya kembali. Sesuatu yang hangat. Sekitar lima detik Hermione habiskan untuk membaca situasi dan menyadari bahwa kakinya sudah berpijak kembali.

Gadis itu membuka matanya. Ia menyadari bahwa tangannya bergetar walau tadi ia sempat menghibur diri apabila dia benar-benar jatuh. Tetapi tangannya bergetar tak hanya karena itu. faktor lainnya adalah, bahwa lelaki yang sebenarnya ia hindari semenjak insiden buku Ginny itu tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang dan sedang memeluknya.

Catat. Memeluknya.

"Kau sudah benar-benar gila, ya? Apa ujian N.E.W.T tiga bulan lagi menguras seluruh akal sehatmu?"

Bibir Hermione membuka dan mengatup berkali-kali, namun ia tak berhasil mengeluarkan satu kalimat protes pun. Jangankan kalimat. Kata pun tidak.

Draco menghela napas. Lelaki itu menarik Hermione menjauhi tangga kemudian melepaskan pegangannya terhadap lengan gadis itu.

"Ada apa sih denganmu? Setelah menabrakku dengan begitu keras, kau malah terkejut dan nyaris jatuh dari tangga. Kemudian kau bengong dan tak mengucapkan satu kata pun. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione tahu Draco mengucapkan segala kata dengan intonasi kesal di dalamnya. Namun ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak merona karena kalimat yang diucapkan Draco terakhir kali. _Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja_?

Dada Hermione sesak.

"Wajahmu merah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sakit. Kurasa beberapa saat yang lalu aku melihat Potter. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengunjungi Madam Pomfrey-" Malfoy sudah hendak beranjak disaat Hermione menahan mantelnya dan juga memotong perkataannya.

"T-tunggu! Aku tidak sakit! Aku... Aku..."

Hermione menatap Draco dengan raut gelisah. Draco mengerinyit bingung. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Disaat dahulu Draco mengganggunya, dia selalu menyuruh Draco untuk pergi. Namun disaat Draco sudah tidak mengganggunya lagi, dia malah menahan Draco?

"Kau membuatku bingung Granger. Bukankah kau tidak senang denganku? Sekarang disaat aku sudah berusaha menghilang dari hidupmu kau malah menahan-nahanku?"

Wajah Hermione semakin memerah. Draco memang benar. Untuk apa dia menahan-nahan Draco? Bukankah ia membencinya?

Dada Hermione semakin sesak dengan pertengkaran antara hati dan pikirannya. Sehingga, disaat kalimat itu muncul, ia sepenuhnya tidak sadar.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

Draco terdiam. Hermione membeku.

Sial! Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Aaagh! Dasar mulut tidak tahu diri! Lihat... Draco pasti akan segera menertawakanmu!

"Ma-maksudku aku-" Hermione baru saja hendak membantah kalimat yang entah mengapa muncul itu, disaat gadis itu menyadari bahwa wajah Draco juga merona seperti dia.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

Keheningan yang benar-benar menyesakkan.

"... Apa kau... Menginginkan jawaban?" ujar Draco akhirnya.

Hermione merasakan wajahnya panas. Otaknya tak mampu berpikiran jernih, begitupun mulutnya yang tak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata dengan benar. "Aku- Aku-"

"K-kalau kau menginginkan jawaban," potong Draco cepat. "Kau tahu bahwa aku merasakan hal yang sama."

Hermione tak dapat menghentikan senyuman dan reflek tangannya yang sudah melingkari leher Draco.

The End

Hohohoooo

Akhir yang bisa dibilang gantung ya. Tapi lanjutannya silahkan dikembangkan saja di pikiran masing-masing :D

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kritik ataupun saran yang membangun :D tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya kalau nge kritik... (Bawa tameng) :3 terima kasiiiih

Read and Review please?


End file.
